dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Origins)
Achievements or trophies mark specific accomplishments made during all playthroughs of Dragon Age: Origins. These include finishing plot-related activities, making specific choices at certain key points in the game, learning specializations, and performing certain tasks. Each milestone also awards the player a certain number of Gamescore points, which only have value as bragging rights; they have no other use. Achievements are updated on the player's BioWare account profile (and next to their account name in Bioware Forums). will only show up in-game in the PC version and they do not have a corresponding Xbox 360 Achievement or PS3 Trophy; however, they will unlock on the Bioware account profile on all versions of the game. "The Ultimate Reward" can only be unlocked on PS3.}} Dragon Age: Origins Accomplished Warrior | As the main character, learn all Warrior Talents | 15 | N/A | Accomplished Warrior.png }} Accomplished Rogue | As the main character, learn all Rogue Talents | 15 | N/A | Accomplished Rogue.png }} Dual-Weapon Master | As the main character, learn all Dual Weapon Talents | 15 | N/A | Dual Weapon Master.png }} Archery Master | As the main character, learn all Archery Talents | 15 | N/A | Archery Master.png }} Shield Master | As the main character, learn all Weapon and Shield Talents | 15 | N/A | Shield Master.png }} Two-Handed Weapon Master | As the main character, learn all Two-Handed Talents | 15 | N/A | Two-Handed Weapon Master.png }} Elementalist | As the main character, learn all Primal Spells | 15 | N/A | Elementalist.png }} Conjurer | As the main character, learn all Creation Spells | 15 | N/A | Conjurer.png }} Thaumaturgist | As the main character, learn all Spirit Spells | 15 | N/A | Thaumaturgist.png }} Hexer | As the main character, learn all Entropy Spells | 15 | N/A | Hexer.png }} Resilient | Completed Ostagar without the main character ever falling in battle | 25 | N/A | Resilient.png }} Indestructible | Completed the Landsmeet without the main character ever falling in battle | 25 | N/A | Indestructible.png }} I'm Kind of a Big Deal | Completed the entire game without the main character ever falling in battle | 30 | N/A | I'm Kind of a Big Deal.png }} The Collective Friend | Completed a job-board quest for the Mages Collective | 20 | N/A | The Collective Friend.png }} Streetwise | Complete one of the Favors for Certain Interested Parties for the elusive "K", "D", or "R" | 20 | N/A | Streetwise.png }} Blackstone Auxiliary | Complete a job-board quest for the Blackstone Irregulars | 20 | N/A | Blackstone Auxiliary.png }} Easily Sidetracked | Complete 75% of all side-quests | 30 | N/A | Easily Sidetracked.png }} Nimble | Disabled a trap | 10 | N/A | Nimble.png }} Lightning Reflexes | Disable 25 traps | 15 | N/A | Lightning Reflexes.png }} Lockpicker | Picked the lock on a chest or door | 10 | N/A | Lockpicker.png }} Master Lockpicker | Pick the locks on 50 chests or doors | 15 | N/A | Master Lockpicker.png }} Crafty | Craft 25 items | 15 | N/A | Crafty.png }} Clever | Set a trap | 10 | N/A | Clever.png }} Insidious | Set 25 traps | 15 | N/A | Insidious.png }} Pickpocket | Successfully picked someone's pocket | 10 | N/A | Pickpocket.png }} Battery | Kill 50 enemies using the Assault talent | 10 | N/A | Battery.png }} Crusher | Kill 50 enemies using the Mighty Blow talent | 10 | N/A | Crusher.png }} Punisher | Kill 50 enemies using the Punisher talent | 10 | N/A | Punisher.png }} Sharpshooter | Kill 50 enemies using the Arrow of Slaying talent | 10 | N/A | Sharpshooter.png }} Whirling Dervish | Kill 50 enemies using the Whirlwind talent | 10 | N/A | Whirling Dervish.png }} Tactician | Main character killed 250 enemies without them inflicting damage | 20 | N/A | Tactian.png }} Warden-Commander | Commanded Alistair to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden | 30 | N/A | Warden Commander.png }} Redeemer | Allowed Loghain to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden | 30 | N/A | Redeemer.png }} The Ultimate Reward | Obtain all Gold, Silver, and Bronze trophies | N/A | Platinum | The Ultimate Reward.png }} }} Downloadable content The Stone Prisoner }} Warden's Keep }} Return to Ostagar }} The Darkspawn Chronicles }} Leliana's Song }} The Golems of Amgarrak }} Witch Hunt }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Notes * There are 109 achievements with a total of 2250 points. * During Nature of the Beast if you agree to help the Werewolves by luring Zathrian into their lair and betraying him, this awards you the Poacher trophy, even though you technically sided with the Werewolves. * During A Paragon of Her Kind if you side with Branka against Caridin then convince her to destroy the Anvil, this awards you the Pragmatist trophy, even though you didn't preserve the Anvil. * Upon purchasing the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Golems of Amgarrak or Witch Hunt expansions, it becomes possible to unlock all of the talent based achievements at a much faster pace, by simply creating a new character for the story, and allocating skill points towards a specific talent tree from the beginning rather than earning them over the 20 levels needed whilst playing the original campaign. * For the Enthralling achievement, you must gain full approval from a Genlock, Hurlock, Ogre, Shriek, Hurlock Emissary and Blight Wolf. Although other types of darkspawn are recruitable, they do not count. * For the Vendetta achievement, you must place all three fenced items, Bann Perrin's suspect undergarments, and Jovi Merice's corpse on the captain's body (you don't need to place the mage's ring on it - you can just keep it for Sketch). Once the items are placed, report to Marjolaine for the achievement. Bugs * Perfectionist: This achievement may be awarded prematurely: ** Only three of the four possible endings may be required; the achievement has reportedly been granted to players that had not yet played the "Alistair's sacrifice" ending. ** During the Witch Hunt DLC, saving and loading in the library after Finn joins the party may grant the achievement. ** Only two of the four possible endings may be required: A Dark Promise and The Ultimate Sacrifice. Once you have acquired both, importing the Warden into Awakening will grant you Perfectionist. * The Ultimate Sacrifice: Loading the Epilogue Auto-save will instantly give you the achievement; will possibly only happen in case you have agreed with performing the Dark Ritual, rewarding you with the wrong achievement and forcing you to replay from the last save from before the fight with the Archdemon. * Blight-Queller: This achievement should be granted for killing 1,000 darkspawn across all playthroughs. However, the actual requirements for earning it may be different: ** The achievement is granted for killing 1,000 enemies of any type across all playthroughs. ** The achievement is granted for killing 1,000 darkspawn on the same playthrough- which generally requires multiple reloads. ** The achievement is granted for killing 1,000 darkspawn with the main character only, and possibly only when you are controlling them. Removing patch 1.04 may solve this problem; the patch can be reinstalled after earning the achievement. * Ogre's Keeper: This achievement may become impossible to unlock if you fail to earn it on your first playthrough of The Darkspawn Chronicles. * Ogre's Keeper: Re-enthralling the Ogre during the Palace District may cause it to lose any affection rating and heal its wound. * Players who unlocked DLC-related achievements on Xbox 360 within the first four days of the game's release failed to receive full credit for them. The achievements might show as unlocked on the player's Xbox but not on their online profile, and the points earned would not be added to their Gamerscore. On January 29th, 2010, this bug was fixed by a title update. External links * Dragon Age Origins Trophy Guide (No Login Required) * Dragon Age: Origins & Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Achievement Guide es:Logros (Origins) Category:Achievements Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay